Loving You All Over Again
by Forbidden
Summary: Syaron has a very powerful lil sister and someone is trying to kidnap her. she is unaware of her powers for a while and there are two others who knoe about a secret, a secret that wasnt meant to be discovered, until now. you'll find out what romance is in


A/N: Pretend that Syaron had a little sister , and that she came to Japan during the time Sakura was transforming the cards. You may notice some changes. If you're wondering where I got the name Jen, watch Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. Please don't flame me because of the coupling, and don't say it's confusing cause that hurts my feelings.  
  
"Come on Syaron! We're going to be late for school!" Jen( yells.  
  
"I'm coming! How do you get up so early with such little sleep? You came at three in the morning!"  
  
"Well, I'm a morning person. I hope the kids here are nice!"  
  
"It's your first day going to Tomoeda, so if you get into trouble, come tell me."  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"You couldn't take care of yourself in Hong Kong, all the boys kept fighting over you."  
  
"But Japan is different, you told me that it's not as bad."  
  
"My class isn't so bad, but I don't know about the others."  
  
"Exactly, you don't know."  
  
"What are you two arguing about?"  
  
"Oh, hello Wei. We weren't doing anything."  
  
"Then I suggest you go to school now. Take care of your sister Syaron."  
  
"Hey Syaron! Over here!" Sakura yells.  
  
Syaron walks over to Sakura and Tomoyo with Jen following along behind him.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
"It's my little sister."  
  
"Hi, my name is Tomoyo."  
  
"And I'm Sakura."  
  
"Hello, I'm Jen."  
  
"How come we didn't see you on our trip to Hong Kong?" Sakura asks.  
  
"I-"  
  
But Syaron cut her off saying, "She had to go visit my grandma in Taiwan. Don't you have to go somewhere Jen?"  
  
"But I don't even know where my class is."  
  
"Go to the office and find out." said Syaron shooing her away.  
  
"That was really mean Syaron, how can you treat you little sister that way?" Sakura asks, "My brother never made me go away before."  
  
"Hey Syaron, she doesn't look like the rest of your family. She has long black hair and Ocean Blue eyes instead of Hazel." Tomoyo asks.  
  
Hmm…where is the office? She thinks to herself. Now I know why I never listen to Syaron. "Are you lost?"  
  
"Aaahhh! Oh I'm sorry, you scared me for a second." Jen said as she jumped and saw a boy with glasses with gray eyes.  
  
"Sorry. Are you new here? I don't think I have seen you before."  
  
"Actually I am. I guess you can't rely on your big brother when it comes to school." She turns her head in Syaron's direction.  
  
"Ahhh, you're Syaron's little sister."  
  
"Yeah, do you know him?"  
  
"He's in my class, he doesn't seem to like me much."  
  
"He's weird. Very strange."  
  
"Sorry, but I didn't catch your name."  
  
"It's Jen."  
  
"I am Eriol."  
  
"I'm kinda lost, can you help me find the office? I need to find out which class I'm in."  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
"Good Morning class. Today we have a new student. You can come in now." Jen walked in the room slightly nervous and looked around. It doesn't look bad in here, the people look nice. "Her name is Jen. Let's see where we should put you, there's an empty desk beside Ssu." So Jen went to sit down and had her first day in class. This class is easy. Japanese is so easy.  
  
"Hey Jen, so how's class so far?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
"It's not hard. I like it here."  
  
"It wasn't easy when I was in fourth grade." Sakura says.  
  
"That's because we had to capture the cards." (Syaron)  
  
"Hey Jen." (Ssu)  
  
"Oh, hi Ssu."  
  
"Come on! Ms. Tanya wants me to show you around the school."  
  
"Ok." So Jen and Ssu walk off.  
  
"You still didn't answer my question Syaron, why does your sister look different from you?" (Tomoyo)  
  
"Oh. It's because she got the looks form my dad's side."  
  
"Oh." (Tomoyo)  
  
"This is the playground, here are the bath rooms, and we eat lunch anywhere we want. Looks like we're done exploring the school."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Ssu."  
  
"I gotta go do something for Ms. Tanya, so I'll see you in class?"  
  
"Yeah, ok bye!"  
  
"Bye!" So Jen walks around campus by herself. Eriol was watching Sakura and the others on a tree branch but then…  
  
"Hey Eriol." Jen shouts to the tree.  
  
"Huh, what? Whoa!" Eriol falls out of the tree and lands on the ground.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." He says patting the dust off his arms. "What's up?"  
  
"The sky."  
  
"Good one." He says and pulls on the tree for support.  
  
"So what else is up?"  
  
"The clouds."  
  
"The birds."  
  
"The stars."  
  
"The sun."  
  
"Airplanes."  
  
"Helicopters."  
  
"Air."  
  
"The ceiling."  
  
"What ceiling?"  
  
"Oh, umm…I forgot we're not indoors."  
  
Then they both burst out laughing. Then Jen felt a poke in her shoulder and turned around. Syaron was standing there with a not very happy face expression.  
  
"It's time for class."  
  
"OK." Jen left to leave Syaron and Eriol alone. Eriol was just about to walk to class when, "You two are just friends right?" says Syaron asks.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
After school, Eriol asks Sakura and Tomoyo if he can go to the crafts store with them and Syaron says he wants to go to. But they're forgetting someone, Jen waits for Syaron in the front of the school wanting to go home. But he never shows up. While the other four are looking at bears and thread, Jen patiently waits. Then two guys appear, and start teasing her.  
  
"What are you, in second grade?" the taller one says pushing to the floor.  
  
"Yeah, how tiny can a person be?" says the one with brown hair.  
  
"I'm in fourth grade! What are you, in kindergarten?" Jen yells back at them and gets off the ground.  
  
"Hey! No one makes fun of us!" says brown haired guy.  
  
"Unless they wanna get hurt!" says taller guy pushing her to the ground again. The brown hair guy was about to kick her when, "Hey! Leave the kid alone!"  
  
"Come on, let's get outta here!" says taller guy.  
  
It was a high school student that made them go away. I'm not surprised. He looks older than them. "Hey kid, are you ok?" says the guy that yelled at the two boys. "Yeah, they didn't actually hurt me. Thanks."  
  
"What are you still doing around school grounds? It ended 30 minutes ago."  
  
"I know, I guess my brother forgot about me."  
  
"Is he older or younger?"  
  
"Older."  
  
"Then it's not right for him to forget about you, he's suppose to take care of you. Come on, I'll take you home."  
  
So the high school guy took her home but had a conversation on the way.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 9 years old."  
  
"So you're in fourth grade."  
  
"Are you in twelfth grade?"  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"I was lucky."  
  
"What's your brother's name?"  
  
"Li Syaron."  
  
"Oh, him."  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"My little sister Sakura is in his class."  
  
"Oh, I know her. I just met her today."  
  
"I always call her squirt."  
  
"Syaron always calls me shrimp."  
  
"Not a bad idea."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No, I mean for Sakura."  
  
"Oh. When I get home, I'm going to yell in Syaron's ear and hit him with a pillow."  
  
"How bout a hammer?"  
  
"We don't have one."  
  
"I'll let you borrow ours."  
  
"Well, I guess it's too late cause I live here."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
So Touya walked away and Jen went up to the floor she lived on and looked for her apartment. When she got there, she found Syaron in his room and yelled, "SYARON!"  
  
"Huh? Oh Jen! Where have you been?"  
  
"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL FOR 30 MINUTES!" she screamed hitting Syaron with a pillow.  
  
"I'm sorry that I forgot about you."  
  
"FORGOT ABOUT ME? I ALMOST GOT BEAT UP BY TWO MIDDLE SCHOOL GUYS!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG AND GOT SO TIRED THAT I COULDN'T EVEN FIGHT THEM SO TOUYA HAD TO COME AND TAKE ME HOME!"  
  
"Touya? You met him?"  
  
"What's going on? Jen! You're home! What happened?" Wei came rushing in.  
  
"Syaron left me at school!"  
  
"Syaron, I told you to take care of your sister, not to abandon her."  
  
"I didn't abandon her, I just forgot."  
  
"Hmph."(Jen)  
  
"Don't do that again, she could get lost next time."  
  
It is nighttime and Sakura calls Syaron saying that she senses something.  
  
"Can I come Syaron?" Jen asks.  
  
"No, it's too dangerous."  
  
Jen complained, "But you go to do lots of stuff with the cards! I wanna see what you do!"  
  
"Nope, you're not getting me to say yes."  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Oh, well, that doesn't count."  
  
"Come on! Why do you think mom sent me here? She wanted me to learn some stuff from watching you!"  
  
"But you're like Meiling, you don't have magical powers! Besides, we never know what's going to happen."  
  
"But still!"  
  
"You're not coming!" and with those last words he went out the door.  
  
"I think I know where he's going."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Yes, and I think you should do what your mother said and go along."  
  
"Really Wei?"  
  
"Yes. Come with me, I'll take you there."  
  
When they reached the Penguin Park, they saw Tomoyo video tapping Syaron and Sakura standing in front of the King Penguin. "I will leave you now ok?"  
  
"Ok, thanks Wei."  
  
Wei left and Jen climbed up a tree trying to stay out of sight. Then, all of a sudden, Syaron swung at Sakura with his sword. What is he doing? He's suppose to be helping her! But oh well, I'll have to stay outta sight.  
  
"What's gotten into you kid?" (Kero-chan)  
  
"It's-It's not me!"(Syaron)  
  
"What's happened."(Sakura)  
  
"He's been possessed."(Kero-chan)  
  
What they didn't know was that 4 pairs of eyes were watching them, Jen's, Eriol's, Ruby's, and Spinel's. Eriol saw Jen in the tree watching with worried eyes.  
  
"It seems like we're not the only ones here." Says Eriol.  
  
"What do you mean master?" Ruby asks.  
  
"Look in that tree over there Ruby." Says Spinel.  
  
"Oh, Syaron's sister. Tell me you have plans for her master."  
  
"I do." He made the tree she was in start to shake. She almost fell out but she grabbed hold of the branches. Eriol shook it even harder till Jen almost fell down but she grabbed onto another tree. Then lightning struck out of nowhere almost hitting Jen. She jumped out of the tree just in time.  
  
"Jen!" Tomoyo shouts after she broke her camera.  
  
"Syaron! What are you doing?!"  
  
"He's been possessed by something."  
  
"Stop it Syaron, use the water card!"  
  
So Syaron used it and found thread all over him. Sakura cut it and Syaron fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sakura asks.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"That's good…" Sakura says and then falls into Syaron's arms sound asleep.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Tomoyo shouts.  
  
"We're ok, I think."  
  
Syaron and Jen walked home and on the way, "Why did you come? I told you to stay home!"  
  
"Wei told me to."But Syaron wasn't listening.  
  
"It's too dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt, do you not understand that?!"  
  
"Do you not understand me?! I know that you want me to be safe, but that's exactly it, you always want me to be safe! You always fight for me! I can't do anything myself! When we grow up, you won't be around to protect me anymore so I have to be prepared myself!" but then Jen started to speak calmly, "I'm more than a little girl, more than a regular person, I'm me."  
  
The next day at school, Syaron, Sakura, and Tomoyo were in their classrooms but Eriol and Jen were just walking around the school having a conversation. " I'm not a baby anymore! He can never get that into his brain!" Jen says angrily.  
  
"Maybe he just doesn't want things to change between you two."  
  
"Well they're going to have to eventually, we're not going to be around forever."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"He was exactly the same every time he'd come home from vacation. Now it's worse, I'm stuck with him until-never mind."  
  
"Until what?"  
  
"It's nothing. I have to stay in Japan longer than him. When he leaves, I'll still have to stay."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"My mom wants me to finish off the school year. Syaron's gonna have to go back pretty soon and I just got here yesterday. It'd just be weird to stay here for a short time and then move away. How long have you been living in Japan?"  
  
"Not long, but I'm gonna have to leave too sometime."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So you're in fourth grade?"  
  
"Yup, but if I get too smart, they're gonna have to move me up a grade. Then I can embarrass Syaron." ^_^  
  
"It's a possibility. But you'll have to get all 100% in every single one of your assignments."  
  
"That's what I'm going to try to do. I learned all of their stuff in homeschool." ^_^  
  
"Hey Sakura."  
  
"Huh? OH!" says Sakura putting away the Cards.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a letter to Kaho, I think you would have liked her, but she moved last year."  
  
"How's your bear going?"  
  
"Promise you won't laugh." She says as she takes out the bear.  
  
"The only thing you need to do is make the ears smaller and higher up on its head." he says as he puts a spell on the bear.  
  
"Oh, I'll have to take out the stitches and buy new fabric."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Thanks Eriol."  
  
"How can I thank you?"  
  
Eriol bends down and kisses Sakura on the hand and makes her turn red.  
  
At the same time, "Hey Syaron!"(  
  
"Go away Jen. I don't-"  
  
"I sense something."  
  
"How can you? You have no magic."  
  
"I know, but I feel something weird. Come on, it's coming from here." She runs toward the direction of the magic and stops where Sakura and Eriol are. "It's gone now."  
  
"Are you sure that you-"  
  
"Yes. Hey look, ooohhh!"  
  
They saw Eriol kissing Sakura's hand and Sakura turning beet red. Syaron made a jealous face and walked right over there with Jen dragging along saying, "Hi." Very stiffly.  
  
"Oh hey."  
  
"Guess what? My teacher says I'm too smart for her class so I get to go to your class!"  
  
"WHAT???" Syaron shouts, "But that means you'll have to be in the same grade as us!"  
  
"That's great! Now we won't have to look for you during break times!" Sakura says happily.  
  
"Let's go!" ^_^  
  
"How embarrassing." Syaron says.  
  
"Hello class, we have a new student." Announces Mr. Terada as everyone starts whispering. Jen walks in and Mr. Terada tells everyone her name and writes it on the board and all that. "There's a seat beside Eriol, you can go sit there."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Looks like you made it to your goal."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I'm going out!" Jen shouts to Wei and Syaron.  
  
"No you're not! Not without me!" Syaron shouts at her.  
  
"Syaron, you have to give your sister a break, she needs her own time." Wei tells Syaron.  
  
"But-you-You must be joking. Her? Out in the dark on her own?"  
  
"It's just for a little while, besides, she already left." He says as they hear the door close.  
  
So Jen walks around to the Penguin Park waiting for Ssu, because they planned to meet there. She waited, and waited, but no one came. Then she heard footsteps coming closer and closer to her. She turns around but no one is there. After a while, she is surprised by a voice behind her.  
  
"Why are you out here by yourself?" Eriol says creepily.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I didn't know you were there. I'm not by myself anymore, you're here."  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?"  
  
"I was supposed to meet Ssu here, but it seems that she's not going to come. So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I come here a lot at night. It feels good to be here."  
  
"I know what you mean, just look in the sky, there's the moon and the stars."  
  
"Funny, I never noticed that before."  
  
"Then what other reason would you come here?"  
  
"It's quiet. And I'm usually alone."  
  
"So no one can yell at you."  
  
"Or annoy you."  
  
"Overprotect you."  
  
"Complain about you."  
  
"Hurt you."  
  
"People have been hurting you?"  
  
"They did back home."  
  
"Who? What did they do?"  
  
"Nothing." She says as she starts to cry.  
  
"You can tell me anything."  
  
"It's nothing, really."  
  
"If anything ever happens, you can always tell me."  
  
"I know I can."  
  
"Then tell me now."  
  
"Back home, all these boys from all boy schools knew where I lived. Every night, the sensitive boys would put flowers by my window and the dumb ones would put bugs by it. The insensitive ones that didn't like me would just walk up to me and push me around. It really hurt." She kept crying and crying.  
  
"At least you won't get hurt here."  
  
"You can't be so sure of that."  
  
"I won't let it happen, not while I'm around."  
  
"You better go home, it's getting late."  
  
"Then you should go home too."  
  
"No, I'll stay for a while."  
  
"Ok then, I'll see you on Monday." So Eriol walked away wanting to see what she would do. So he walked behind the trees and climbed onto a branch. He hoped to see her do some magic thing but she didn't. She walked over to the grass and lied down. For some strange reason, Jen started to sing.  
  
She finished the song and stood up. She looked toward the direction Eriol left. Why do I feel this way? Why do I have such strong feelings for Eriol? For some reason, I'm happy when I'm around him, I feel safe. Maybe I just feel that he's a really close friend. But it's not that, I can trust him. He's more than just a friend to me. No, I can't feel that way. I must concentrate on my studies and training. So she shut everything she thought about and felt out of her mind that night.  
  
At the same time, Eriol is thinking I wonder if she's going to use magic. Ah who cares. But she somehow looks familiar. Wonder if what she told me is true. It'd be pretty sad. I don't get why anyone would dislike her, especially any guys. She's really cute. Wait a minute, I shouldn't be thinking these things! I'm Clow Reed, I was sent here to test Sakura, not to fall in love. I never fell in love in my past life, I don't have time for it. So Eriol shut his feeling out of his mind too and decided to leave because she wasn't doing anything. When he left, something strange happened to Jen. "I've been waiting for you."  
  
She turns to see a boy her age standing in front of her.  
  
"What? I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person."  
  
"No Jen, I've been waiting for you for so long! Now you have come back to me, we can share our lives together again."  
  
"What are you talking about? How do you know my name?"  
  
"Come with me, we must share our love like we once did many years before."  
  
"Sorry but I gotta go home."  
  
"No, we must go tonight."  
  
"No." He was getting impatient so he put a spell on her.  
  
"Come with me, we will make a great pair."  
  
"As you wish." She says trance like.  
  
"We will rule Japan, then the world."  
  
"As you-" she shook her head trying to fight the spell, and she succeeded and ran home.  
  
"Come back! You belong with me!"  
  
"No!" she shouted and kept running and running.  
  
"I'm home!" Jen shouts.  
  
"Jen, where have you been? Ssu called saying she couldn't make it." Syaron says.  
  
"I know, I was with Eriol."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is that why you took so long?"  
  
"Umm…not really. After he left, I decided to wait longer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just didn't want to come home. It's boring, and besides, there's nothing to do unless you want to watch TV and read some books."  
  
"Why didn't you? You could've gotten lost."  
  
"I didn't. Besides, I know my way around."  
  
"And do you feel you know Eriol? Cause I've known him longer than you and I hardly know him."  
  
"I feel like I know him better than you. And I've known him longer than you."  
  
"What?" he asks in wonder of what she meant but Jen has already disappeared into her room.  
  
"Morning!" Sakura says excitedly, "Hey Eriol, do you wanna go to the Teddy Bear Shop with us after school tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, that'd be great!" he replies. Syaron walks in and sees Sakura talking to Eriol and makes a jealous face. Tomoyo and Jen see this and just smile. Jen runs over to where Tomoyo is and says, "Syaron has been acting weird when Sakura and Eriol are talking. It's so funny! I think he likes her."  
  
"Me too! I think it's cute! Hey, we're going to this Teddy Bear Store tomorrow after school, ya wanna come?"  
  
"Sure! That'd be great!"  
  
"And what are you two talking about?" Eriol asks.  
  
"Oh, nothing." They reply.  
  
"Hey Jen, you still didn't answer my question." Syaron asks after Sakura convinced him to go to the Bear Store.  
  
"What question?"  
  
"The question I asked you last night."  
  
"That question where I went into my room so you would stop bugging me?"  
  
"Yeah that question, hey! I never bug you!"  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
"Just answer my question!"  
  
"What question?"  
  
"THE QUESTION I ASKED YOU LAST NIGHT!"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Forget it!!!!!!" Syaron says annoyed at Jen while she laughs at his reactions.  
  
"You really do that to your brother?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Yup. And it's fun."  
  
"I should try that on Touya."  
  
"Oooohhh! You really should! It's really fun to annoy them! It's like revenge for when they eat off your plate!"  
  
"Touya does that all the time."  
  
"So does Syaron."  
  
"He does?"  
  
"Yup, and ya wanna know a secret?"  
  
"Yeah! I love secrets!"  
  
"Sometimes, when Syaron and I get into a fight or I suspect he's up to something, I sneak into his rooms and take a look at his things." She whispers quietly.  
  
Just then, Mr. Terada comes in and class begins.  
  
Syaron is sitting by a water fountain when Sakura and Tomoyo come by. Syaron starts spying on them and then Eriol comes.  
  
"Sakura is kinda cute isn't she?" Eriol says.  
  
"I wasn't spying on them or anything!" ~yeah right~ "Besides, you shouldn't spy on people!" and he runs away. Eriol just walks away and sees Jen talking to Touya. Then Touya leaves and Eriol walks up to her.  
  
"Hey, are you going to the Bear Store tomorrow?"  
  
"Yup, but I'm not exactly a teddy bear fan."  
  
"Me neither, I have nothing else to do."  
  
"Maybe you can help Sakura transform a card." Jen blurted out, "Oops."  
  
"Uhh…what are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing! I just kinda lost my mind, forget what I just said!"  
  
"What do you mean transform the cards?"  
  
"I told you it's nothing!"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Know what? I have no idea what you're talkin about!"  
  
"How did you know I was helping her transform the cards?"  
  
"Umm…oh great, I'm so stupid! Stupid stupid stupid!"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It's…it's kinda hard to explain. I sorta sensed your aura at that time you were possessing Syaron, and I feel the same thing in class. I even feel it now."  
  
"I thought you had no magical powers."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Yes you do, only a very powerful sorcerer or sorceress can feel something like that."  
  
"But when I took the test-"  
  
"The tests are always negative when someone has no magic or when someone has very powerful magic."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I took the test as Clow Reed, and the test failed, but years later, I became the most powerful magician in the world."  
  
"I know, I read about it in one of your books, the test I mean. Hey, can you answer some of my uhh…questions then? I mean, if you're not too busy."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, my cousin failed the magic test too, do you think she might have magic too?"  
  
"Has she done anything magical or anything happen to her in the first ten years of her life?"  
  
"Well, uhh…she helped Sakura and Syaron with capturing the cards."  
  
"Besides that."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then she has no magic."  
  
"Ok, then there's this guy. That night at the park, after you left? He came out of no where and wanted me to go with him somewhere. I kept saying no so he put a spell on me, but I escaped from the spell just by shaking my head."  
  
"He must be very powerful, did he touch you?"  
  
"Uhh, now that I come to think of it no."  
  
"Did he say why he wanted you to go with him?"  
  
"Umm…I'd rather not say. Well, it's time to go home!"  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
When Syaron and Jen are home, Syaron starts shouting in his room.  
  
"Shutup Syaron! I don't care if you're yelling about Sakura just shutup!"  
  
He just ignored her and continued acting like a maniac, so Jen went into his room shouting, "What is wrong with you? Keep your-" she stops and sees the bear lying on the ground. "What's this?" she asks.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You bought a bear? Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"It's for Sakura huh? It's pretty sad since Sakura gave hers to Yukito and she had to cut off its ear."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I gotta say, you left Yukito pretty confused today."  
  
"What? How'd you know? Were you spying on me again?"  
  
"No, I called him and asked where you were and he told me. Did you know that you have a habit of running away from people you love most?"  
  
"NO! Get out now!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause it's my room and I need my privacy."  
  
"Fine, but be aware, I have other ways of invading it. But I won't bother, I have more important things to do." So she walked out but at the doorway, she said, "And do me a favor will ya?"  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"Don't throw your stuff around and shutup!" she closed the door quickly because Syaron threw a book at her. He checked the messages on his phone and saw that it was Sakura. Now back to Jen. She finished her homework and took a shower and blah blah blah, and went to sleep. That's when she had a strange dream.  
  
She is sitting by a water fountain talking to someone, but she couldn't quite see who. The only thing she knew was that it was a boy with gray eyes. "It's hard enough seeing him everyday. It gets very annoying after a while."  
  
"So it annoys you to see me everyday?"  
  
"No, no. You're my best friend, you're different. Besides, you don't try to follow me everywhere I go."  
  
"Here he comes."  
  
"Hide me."  
  
"Come here, hide behind this tree." So Jen obeys.  
  
"Have you seen Jen?" It was the boy she saw at the park who tried to take her somewhere.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her since breakfast."  
  
"She couldn't have already went back to Hong Kong."  
  
"Maybe she went back to the shogun's palace." (A shogun has a rank higher than a samurai's. You're not allowed to pull out a sword in front of one or else you have to die.)  
  
"Nonsense, the shogun said that he has guests and none of us are to disturb them."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, she must have been scared by you so she ran away."  
  
"How dare you?!" The boy she saw at the park used magic sending the other boy flying into a tree.  
  
"Stop it, DaiSu!" Jen comes out of her hiding place and shouts at him.  
  
"Ah, Jen. I have a few friends that would like to meet the daughter of the shogun."  
  
"Well I'm sure they can wait until my father wants us to go back to the palace." She says as she helps the other boy up to his feet.  
  
"No, I think they want to now."  
  
"Fine then, but they better not do anything wild, like your other friends."  
  
"You'd be surprised." He leads her to a cliff where there are many people waiting for her. They are all dressed in rags and have no fancy clothing. They started laughing at her, saying she was puny and pushed her around. Someone grabbed her arm and she tried to tug away but they just squeezed harder.  
  
"Let me go!" she shouts at them. Her friend hears this and comes running towards her voice.  
  
"Jen! Jen!" He shouts to her. The boy pushes through the crowds of people and sees her standing very close to the cliff. She takes a step back and falls. He grabs for her hand but she was too far away.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!" she screams.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Jen screams out loud. In comes Syaron and Wei in their pajamas running towards her.  
  
"Is something wrong? Was someone in here?" Syaron asks worriedly.  
  
"No, I'm-I'm fine, just a nightmare." She replies.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Jen assured them and went back to sleep.  
  
"Jen! Are you ok?" Sakura asks in class the next day.  
  
"Yeah, Syaron told us what happened." Tomoyo adds.  
  
"I'm fine, just a dream."  
  
Mr. Terada comes in so class has to start.  
  
Not long after, they play basketball. Everybody played except for Eriol and Syaron. He made them play each other, Syaron didn't seem too happy. Eriol made the first shot and Syaron missed his first two attempts. But on the last one, Jen noticed Eriol saying something to Syaron, but she couldn't hear what it was. After the game, Jen walked up to Syaron and asked, "What did he say to you?"  
  
"Uhh, nothing."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Just to focus on the ball, why?"  
  
"No reason. Just needed a tip on basketball." But she was really thinking about if this advice would help her with the boy she encountered at the Penguin Park.  
  
"Liar, you made both shots." But she walked away already.  
  
"Hey Jen!" Eriol shouts after her.  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
"About that dream-"  
  
"It was just a dream! Why does everyone keep asking me about it?!"  
  
"Just tell me, did you feel anything in it?"  
  
"Uhh, actually yeah."  
  
"What did you feel?"  
  
"Umm…I don't know, it was like sensing magic."  
  
"Then it couldn't have been a dream, it has to be something else."  
  
"Like a vision?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But it didn't feel like a vision, it felt like I was there before, like I've experienced it a long time ago. It feels like I remember it."  
  
"What? That's weird."  
  
"And that guy I met at the park was there, and someone else. But I can't remember who the other person was." She looked up at Eriol and saw the same pair of gray eyes she saw the night before.  
  
"Are you ok?" Eriol asks. Jen didn't realize she was staring in his eyes for so long that she turned away blushing, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Ok, then. I have to go do homework."  
  
"Me too. Hey, I got a question, are you going to do any magic thingy tonight?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"No idea, you can count on me not being where ever Sakura's going tonight."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
That night, Jen goes to sleep and gets the same dream again and this time, she woke up in the Penguin Park. She gets really scared and tries to run, but she can't move.  
  
"Why do you run from me?"  
  
She turns to see someone by the King Penguin.  
  
"D-DaiSu?"  
  
"You remember me. Please, come with me."  
  
"No! Who are you? How did I get here?"  
  
"You know my name yet you don't know who I am. You went away. I waited for a long time, I waited for you to come back, but you never did. Now you are here, and we must set out to do what I desired for the longest time."  
  
"And-And what would that be?"  
  
"Become this most powerful sorcerer to live of course. The most powerful one in history. I was so close to that victory, but I could not do it without you by my side. I waited so long that Clow Reed stole that desire away from me."  
  
"Whatever you just said, forget it."  
  
"We shall see." Just then, three people come shouting Jen's name, waiting for a reply.  
  
"I'm over-" she was silenced by a spell DaiSu cast on her. She tried over and over again until she thought of the advice Eriol told Syaron. She concentrated on breaking the spell and it finally worked. So she shouted, "I'm over here! I'm over here!" she repeated. Syaron, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol came running toward her direction. "Why do you run from me?" says DaiSu as he floats into the forest repeating those words over and over again, even when Syaron and the others reached her. They heard his voice over and over again until silence. Syaron broke the silence, "Are you all right? Whose voice was that?"  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"Don't try to think of a lie, we all witnessed it."  
  
"Is someone after you Jen?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Tomoyo questions. Everyone started asking all kinds of questions and giving many comments except for Eriol until, "Did you have the same dream again?" Everyone began to wonder why he would ask that.  
  
"It scares me just thinking about it. But yeah, I had it again."  
  
"Jen, why don't you tell us anything about it?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
"Did you see what the person looked like?" Sakura asks.  
  
"This is very dangerous, Jen. You shouldn't go wandering off like that." Syaron comments.  
  
"I didn't, I woke up here."  
  
"Syaron is right then, this is very dangerous." Eriol agreed. All of a sudden, Jen felt very weak and fell to the ground.  
  
"Jen! Are you ok?" Tomoyo and Sakura ask.  
  
"I dunno, I'm just kinda tired now." And she fell asleep.  
  
"I'll take her home." Syaron said.  
  
"How? She's sleeping." Sakura asks.  
  
"I'll find a way." Syaron says.  
  
"Well, we should go now. Bye!" everyone leaves Syaron alone. He uses the wind to carry her home. He puts her in bed and she whispers, "Thanks Syaron."  
  
After a few days, Jen has been sleeping fine, but she wouldn't tell anyone what happened. Surprisingly, Meiling comes to Japan. "Meiling! How are you?" Sakura asks. Just then, Tomoyo and Syaron come in.  
  
"Meiling!" Jen says surprised, "What makes you come to Japan?" Then they start talking in Chinese, "Syaron says he has something to tell me."  
  
"Oh, where are you going to stay?"  
  
"I'm staying at Daidouji's house."  
  
"Why couldn't Syaron save you the trouble and tell you on the phone?"  
  
"I wanted to hear what he had to say in person."  
  
Jen just smiled and said, "We're glad to see you again."  
  
After school, the five went for a walk. Then the penguins in the Penguin Park started attacking them!  
  
"What's going on?!" Meiling shouts.  
  
"Sakura, Meiling! Look out!" Syaron shouts. Meiling replies by punching and kicking the penguins. Sakura and Meiling were on one side of the penguins, Tomoyo and Syaron are on another side, while Jen is in front of the king penguin fighting the penguins around it. Syaron used lightning to attack the penguins. Jen was getting rather tired of this and so was everyone else, but to make matters worse, the King Penguin started to move.  
  
"I can't take on that thing!" Meiling shouted, "Sakura, use the freeze card!"  
  
So Sakura froze the penguins and Syaron used lightning on them. Then they hear footsteps and run.  
  
"That was close!" Sakura says. Then Syaron and Sakura start talking leaving Meiling very sad. "Oh Meiling, does it make you so sad that Syaron and Sakura call each other by their first names?"  
  
"He found the one he loves most, and it's not me."  
  
"There's still plenty of time to find another person to love most. At least you were never followed by boys before."  
  
"Haha, you're right! But still, it would be nice to know if someone loves you the way you love them."  
  
"Don't worry, let's go home and have some tea."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Eriol! We went to the Penguin Park today." Jen says on the phone while Syaron tell Meiling how he feels for Sakura.  
  
"I know, I was there too."  
  
"Yeah, but DaiSu did not try to kidnap me this time."  
  
"How do you know DaiSu? He should have died a thousand years ago!"  
  
"Oh, he's the boy that I saw in my dream. Do you know him?"  
  
"I use to, he always attacked me every chance he got when we were kids."  
  
"Why didn't he attack me?"  
  
"He didn't know anybody other than you and me."  
  
"But what about the others?"  
  
"If he attacked you, the others could have escaped and told someone about it, apparently, he thinks they don't know about magic."  
  
"Oh, then I shouldn't ever go to the park by myself. No one ever goes there anyways."  
  
"I think you need help, as I grew up as Clow Reed, I learned that DaiSu became very dangerous, he tried to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world but he couldn't make it."  
  
"He says that it's because I wasn't there to be with him. I'm not sure what he means."  
  
"You don't wanna know."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're not gonna be happy if you hear it."  
  
"Of course I won't, it involves DaiSu."  
  
"He wants you to be his-He loves you."  
  
"I knew I wouldn't like it. The dream I keep having, I fall off a cliff."  
  
"That seems familiar to me."  
  
"I remember it, it isn't a dream is it?"  
  
"No, it's not. You're not dreaming. And it's not a vision."  
  
"I knew it was this all along. It felt like it went into that category. It's not a vision or a dream, it's a memory."  
  
"Can you tell me about it?"  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you after school on Monday then."  
  
"Ok." Jen hung up and went over to Meiling.  
  
"Meiling, how long are you staying?"  
  
"I leave tomorrow."  
  
"Awwww! We're going to miss you!"  
  
"I'm going to Daidouji's place. Thanks for the tea!"  
  
"Bye Meiling!" Jen says and hugs her.  
  
"Meiling, wait!" says Syaron but Wei stops him.  
  
"So you told her who you loved?" Jen asks.  
  
"I didn't know it would affect her so much."  
  
"She's strong, you know she can take care of herself. Hey, if you're going to Tomoyo's place, do you come across the Penguin Park?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Oh no! I gotta go! But I need to make a call first."  
  
"Why? What's going on?"  
  
"No time to explain, I need the phone." She grabbed the phone and told Eriol that Meiling was headed for the Penguin Park.  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
"He's going to be there tonight! If someone comes by, he'll do something to them."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do, meet me there as soon as possible."  
  
"Meiling!" Jen shouts to her right beside the Penguin Park.  
  
"Hi Jen, what's up?"  
  
"Let's go around the-"  
  
"You've come back to me, you've stopped running." Jen and Meiling slowly turn around.  
  
"Meiling, go to Daidouji's." Jen says.  
  
"No, you must stay, you will be my first victim."  
  
"What? Jen who is this creep?"  
  
"You definitely don't wanna know."  
  
"Come here Meiling. I'll make it easy for you if you stay."  
  
"No, leave her alone." But DaiSu was already pulling her closer. But then something red hit the arm he was pulling Meiling with. Jen looked up to see the gray eyes she had seen everyday in school, everyday a thousand years ago. "Eriol!"  
  
"Do not interfere, I must win her back."  
  
"You better leave Meiling alone." Jen says, "Unless you want to settle it with a battle."  
  
"I will not battle you, I am here to claim you from this mortal place. I can give you the world if you come with me."  
  
"I wouldn't go with you if I wanted to." By now, Eriol was by Jen's side.  
  
"DaiSu, what makes you come back to Japan? If the shogun were here, he'd be disappointed in you."  
  
"He was never worthy of that position."  
  
"Watch what you say about him!" Jen yells at DaiSu, "Meiling, go to Daidouji's place but don't tell anyone about what you have seen tonight."  
  
"I can erase her memory if you want me to." Eriol suggests.  
  
"No, she's a friend. It'd be betrayal to her if we did that, besides, we can trust her."  
  
"Come back here Meiling!" DaiSu shouts, grabbing Meiling with magic, but Jen breaks the hold with her magic and Meiling gets away, "You can mess with me but not with my friends." She pushes DaiSu to a tree and holds him there with vines.  
  
"How did you do that? You were not born with magic!" DaiSu says.  
  
"Why did you come here? What do you want?!" Jen asks angrily.  
  
"Have you not been listening to me? Are your dreams memories instead of dreams? I have known you since we were children and you do not remember what I want."  
  
"What's he talking about?" she asks Eriol.  
  
"Is your dream the only memory you have?"  
  
"I guess it is. But there is more. I remember being in a garden," she says with a sudden picture in front of her eyes, "I hear something. It's saying for me to go to it, rule with it, love it. I get closer and closer and closer, until a boy with gray eyes stops me, and throws a rock towards a forest. Another boy falls out of the tree and curses the one with gray eyes." She shakes her head and looks up.  
  
"You do remember, that is what I want. But Clow here has been interfering since as far as I can remember." DaiSu says disgusted.  
  
"But how could you've-" but Eriol cut her off.  
  
"You're going to stop this now!"  
  
"I think not, you see, you may have defeated me today, but you have not won Jen over."  
  
"I will not win anyone, I do not own people like slaves."  
  
"I will see you again, Jen." DaiSu says, his voice fading. He makes the vines disappears and walks backwards toward the forest.  
  
"Eriol, what did he mean that you were always interfering with him being the most powerful?"  
  
"That's not exactly what he meant, he couldn't do it without you."  
  
"He meant that you were interfering with me and him?" Eriol quickly changed the subject and said,  
  
"Why don't we go check on Meiling?"  
  
"Umm…ok."  
  
"Tomoyo? Is Meiling here?" Jen asks.  
  
"Yeah sure, come on in."  
  
"Meiling, are you hurt?" Jen asks.  
  
"What's going on?" Tomoyo asks. Eriol talks to Tomoyo saying that Meiling fainted for a brief moment.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for coming by." Says Meiling.  
  
"Meiling, what you saw today, you can't tell anyone about it. It's top secret."  
  
"What about Syaron and Sakura?"  
  
"They can't know either. They'll find out eventually, but now is not the right time. Promise me you won't tell."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Thanks Meiling!"  
  
"Hey Jen, we better go home, it's getting late." Eriol says.  
  
They are out of Tomoyo's house and on their way home.  
  
"I'll take you home." Eriol says.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"It's safer, who knows when DaiSu will come out again."  
  
"Ok then." They walk for a long time in silence and reach Jen's apartment door.  
  
"I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Yeah, see you on Monday." She replies and walks inside. Syaron was waiting for her. "Where've you been?" he asks.  
  
"Went to see Meiling."  
  
"But you just saw her, and when you left, you sounded urgent."  
  
"I also had to tell Tomoyo something, and besides, you made Meiling sad. She could have used company ya know."  
  
"I also heard Eriol going home with you."  
  
"Err…"  
  
"What is going on Jen? You're hiding something. I want to know what's going on not because I'm curious, but because this is getting very suspicious. First, you have a dream that makes you scream. Next, you have the same dream and wake up in the Penguin Park, now Eriol is involved. And why does it even have something to do with the Penguin Park?"  
  
"Nothing's going on, there's nothing going on with the Penguin Park."  
  
"Explain the flying penguins."  
  
"They could've been something else, like the strange things that keep happening outside of the Penguin Park. It not only happened there, but lots of strange things are happening. And you said there were things happening in the park before I came."  
  
"So maybe that is a different thing, but something is going on with you. I'm not going to give up on finding out, this is very important. I'll discover what it is, tell me. I'm not going to let you get in danger."  
  
"So maybe something is happening, but it's something I have to do."  
  
"Stop hiding what it is, you might get in danger."  
  
"I already am in danger." She says without thinking.  
  
"Is Eriol in on this? Is he putting you in danger?"  
  
"He has nothing to do with it."  
  
"I'm really beginning to doubt that you don't have magic."  
  
"I'm beginning to doubt your trust." She leaves the room and goes to bed.  
  
A week later, they are to go on a field trip to the mountains and learn how to ski. Jen tries very hard but keeps slipping and falling.  
  
"Try focusing more and pretend there is no one around you, there is nothing in the world but you, the skis, and the obstacles." Instructs Eriol.  
  
"Easy for you, but I'm not the best athlete in the world."  
  
"Looooook Out!" shouts Syaron.  
  
"He's headed for that tree!" says Sakura. Eriol skis to the tree and stops Syaron.  
  
"Nice going Syaron, you're worse than me." says Jen.  
  
"For your information, I never skied in all my life! Not even roller bladed ok?!"  
  
"No wonder, I ice skate."  
  
At night, Jen and Eriol go outside the front door of the cabin. Syaron and Sakura are talking inside.  
  
"Syaron is suspecting me, I almost told him."  
  
"He'll find out about in time, but try to hide me from it."  
  
"He already suspected you since the first day you came."  
  
"Now he suspects me in your case."  
  
"I haven't told you my dream yet, have I?"  
  
"No, actually."  
  
"It's hard to explain, first, I'm talking to a boy with gray eyes by a fountain. I don't know what he looks like except for the gray eyes. I'm telling him that it gets very annoying to see someone everyday. He asks if it annoys me to see him everyday, and I say no cause he's my best friend." When she says all this, Eriol sees a picture in front of his eyes, his most precious memory when he was Clow Reed. He was seeing the dream Jen kept having except he didn't know it was her dream, it was his memory. "Then DaiSu comes by so I hide behind a rock." Just then, Jen saw the picture but could not yet see the details of the boy's face. "He asks if anyone's seen me, but the boy covers for me. Then, DaiSu uses magic and throws the boy against a tree. I come out from behind the rock and tell DaiSu to stop. He wants me to go meet some of his friends, so I go with him. They weren't properly dressed like anyone else, and worse, they were all boys that are really wild. They start pushing me around so I yell at them, so my friend comes around. I didn't know it, but I was right on the edge of the cliff. I take a step back and fall screaming, the boy tries to catch my hand but is too far away. Then I wake up." Eriol shakes his head getting rid of the image. "What's wrong Eriol?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." He says wondering if it was really Jen, the one sitting next to him, the one that fell off the cliff before his eyes a thousand years ago. I knew she looked familiar, is it really her? He thinks. It couldn't be her, she wasn't just my best friend, she's missing something in it. It couldn't be her.  
  
"Do you know what it means?" Jen asks.  
  
"It has to be a kind of memory, a past life memory."  
  
"How is it that you remember your memories and not me?"  
  
"You fell off the cliff before you grew up right?"  
  
"Duh, how else would I recognize myself?"  
  
"You have not fully developed your powers then, they were not very strong."  
  
"Uh, yeah sure. So what time are you gonna use magic tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know, it depends on when barely anyone is around."  
  
"Ok then, count on me to be protected. What are you thinking of doing this time?"  
  
"Probably an avalanche."  
  
"That'd be great!"  
  
"You like them?"  
  
"I've never seen one before, so I always wanted to see one."  
  
"What are you looking at?" Syaron asks.  
  
"Uh, nothing." She says hoping to see the avalanche. "Just looking for Eriol and Sakura."  
  
"That's right! They haven't come back yet! And it's a blizzard!" Tomoyo says. Just then, Jen barely sees an avalanche coming their way. She goes outside to get a closer look."  
  
"Come back here Jen! Where are you going?" Syaron asks. He looks out the window to see a bunch of snow disappearing from far away, then he sees Sakura and Eriol coming down the hill.  
  
"Hey guys! Where've you been?" Jen asks.  
  
"We just went up the hill, and then we saw the blizzard." Eriol replies. Sakura falls to the ground and Syaron carries her on his back inside.  
  
"I wonder when he's going to give her his bear." Eriol says.  
  
"Maybe never, he's going to tell her how he feels when you make her transform the last few cards. Then he's not going to tell her he has to go back to Hong Kong so that's when she gets to the airport, and asks for the bear he made."  
  
"Does she tell him how she feels?"  
  
"Nope, not for another four months."  
  
"He'll come back in four months?"  
  
"That's when your last card starts to steal Sakura's cards, and the festival. That's why we'll be coming back."  
  
"Stop telling me the future, I think I should stop asking you questions."  
  
"Your loss." They walk into the cabin and decide to visit Sakura.  
  
"How are you Sakura?" Jen asks.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Thank goodness."  
  
"You're making a movie?" Eriol asks.  
  
"Yeah, can we use the house?" asks Nakuru.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'm going to call your girlfriend."  
  
"What girlfriend?"  
  
"What girlfriend?"  
  
"You know, Jen!"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, and why do you need to call her?"  
  
"She's helping us with the setting! You're not willing to help even though you had a past life in Japan, but she's glad to help. She has a good idea of what it looked like."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Let's put a fountain over there and a Sakura tree right here." Jen instructs.  
  
"On it!" someone shouts.  
  
"So you're helping with the settings?" Eriol asks.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Seems like you remember enough from your past life to create the old Japan I once knew."  
  
"So this is your house?"  
  
"Yeah, I regret letting Nakuru use it for the movie."  
  
Jen laughed, "Maybe you should have thought about what kind of things would happen. But you let her play in it because Sakura was going to be part of it right?"  
  
"No, actually Yue is losing his power and is disappearing, so I want to see what will happen."  
  
"Will he disappear?"  
  
"If he does not get a new resource of magic, he will."  
  
"Here comes Syaron, he doesn't look to happy."  
  
"Maybe because he doesn't want his little sister talking to someone he doesn't trust." He smiles. Jen just looks at Eriol in a strange way.  
  
"Hey Syaron! Did you hear? Sakura is going to be in the movie!" Jen shouts.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Eriol is letting us use his house for the setting and I get to decorate it!"  
  
"WHAT!" Syaron shouts because they're using an untrustworthy person's house.  
  
"WHAT?" Eriol says because he like his house the way it is, and he doesn't want any decorations.  
  
"What?" asks Jen in curiosity of why they were acting the same.  
  
"Nothing, I'm going to talk to Nakuru ok?" says Eriol.  
  
"Ok." Then Eriol leaves.  
  
"You're using his house?"  
  
"Yeah, what's so bad about that?"  
  
"I don't trust him."  
  
"You don't trust anybody."  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do too what?"  
  
"Don't start!"  
  
"Don't start what?"  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
"Forgotten." And she walks away.  
  
"Oh hey Sakura!" Jen says excitedly.  
  
"Hey Jen," she says feeling rather embarrassed about her costume, "It doesn't look bad does it?"  
  
"It looks great!"  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
"Syaron! Tomoyo! Come look at Sakura in her costume!"  
  
"No Jen please don't!" but they already came.  
  
"Hey Sakura! You look great!" Tomoyo says. Syaron has no comment.  
  
"Syaron is boring, he has no comment." Jen says.  
  
"HEY!" Syaron yells at her while she cowers down to the ground.  
  
"Lemme get Eriol!" Jen says as soon as she gets away from her brother.  
  
"Hey, I thought that you said we weren't going to decorate the house!" Eriol snaps at Nakuru.  
  
"I never said that, I said we wouldn't decorate it much!" Nakuru replies.  
  
"Your idea of not much is like a rave!"  
  
"I promise we'll clean up as soon as the movie is done ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Jen walks in and asks.  
  
"Oh, umm…" Eriol says embarrassed.  
  
"Nope, we were just done."  
  
"Uh, Sakura just put on her costume, wanna see what she looks like?"  
  
"I'd love to!" Nakuru says, "I bet she looks real cute!"  
  
"Let's go then! Are you coming Eriol?"  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"In other words, he's coming." Nakuru says dragging Eriol along. When they got there, Syaron did not look happy to see Eriol.  
  
"Oh Sakura! You look so cute!" Nakuru says making Sakura turn red.  
  
"Thanks Nakuru."  
  
"She looks…nice." Says Eriol. This makes Syaron's blood boil.  
  
"I gotta decorate the house now." Jen says.  
  
"Bye." Says Syaron.  
  
Jen is working on the house when she hears something. It sounds like a rat skittering inside the ceiling. She follows the sound into a living room, and sees a person's back. The person turns around and sprinkles magic powder on Jen. She gets drowsy and falls on the ground and sleeps. Eriol walks in to see Jen's progress, but can't find her. He begins to get worried, none of the rooms he's been to have been decorated. He goes to the living room and senses something he hasn't sensed since Meiling was came back to Japan. I wonder where she went…I can't find her anywhere! Maybe she went to take a break.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh," Jen moans. "What happened? I feel like I'm gonna throw up!" she looks around to see that she isn't in Eriol's house anymore. "Is anyone there? Hellooooo." She shouts. She gets up and walks around. She's inside a dark little room full of old books. She sees a painting on a wall that looks like a girl with long black hair, in a red kimono covered in blue flowers with pink centers. There is a boy with blue hair behind her, holding her hands. They're looking into each other's eyes, his arms are around her waist, and they're holding hands at her waist. It looks like they're in love. She looks for the name of the painting and finds it in a corner, it's called "Loving You". Then, there's a flash of memory. "Come on Jen, the artist wishes to paint a picture of us." It's her best friend, the one with gray eyes. "Actually, the artist said he wanted a picture of me and Jen." Says DaiSu. "Come here little girl and the boy with gray eyes, I want to paint you." Calls the painter. They walk over to the painter, "What kind of pose would you like us to do?" asks Jen.  
  
"Whatever pose I like and you will have to pick a pose yourself." They walk over to a place the artist can see them, but on their way Jen slips and her friend catches her by the waist. She looks up into his eyes when, "That's the pose I want to paint!" says the artist. "Don't move." The painter begins his artwork and when he's finished, "There! A true masterpiece! My best one yet! Come see what I have created!" They walk over to him and look at the artwork, "It looks beautiful!" Jen comments. "Yes it does!" the boy agrees. "You two make quite a couple, are you two engaged?" the artist questions. "Oh no, we're not engaged to anyone yet." Jen replies. "We are too young to be engaged anyways."  
  
"Here you go." Says the artist handing them the painting.  
  
"I thought you were keeping it." Her friend says.  
  
"Oh no, I never keep my paintings, I give it to whoever I paint it of or I give it as a gift. It brings people joy to look at a piece of art of themselves."  
  
"Well, thank you!" Jen says excitedly.  
  
"Doesn't it look beautiful?" Jen asks her friend.  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"Oh look, there is something in the bottom corner."  
  
"I think it is the name of the painting, what does it say?"  
  
"It says "Loving You". Maybe that artist really thought we were engaged."  
  
"I have something to tell you, it has been a dear secret to my heart for the longest time."  
  
"What do you want to say?"  
  
"I think of you more than just a friend, I-I love you, I would understand if you do not feel the same."  
  
"Oh, I-I do not know what to say in reply to your feelings." Jen says shocked, she really wanted to say she loved him too because she loved him for a long time, but it seemed harder to say than it was for her friend.  
  
"It is because you do not love me the same way, ne?"  
  
"No, it-"  
  
"Please, don't answer my affection, I do not want to make you even more troubled. Try to forget what I have just revealed."  
  
"It will be difficult, but I'm not sure I want to-"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Are you afraid of what my reply will be?"  
  
"It's not that, I have troubled you enough so I don't want you troubled anymore by me."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Jen gets out of the memory and looks at the painting once again. Now that I think of it, those gray eyes I see in the memories look like Eriol's. Is that Eriol in the painting? Is he the one that has always been in my dream? Maybe he is, but my past is not yet clear…perhaps I will find out later. But where am I?  
  
"Syaron? Eriol? Is this some kind of joke? Is there a room I don't know about in your house Eriol? Come out now, I have to decorate the house." She waits, but no one comes. "Stop hiding! I really gotta go! Nakuru is waiting for to finish it up!" Yet still no one comes. She feels that this wasn't meant to be a joke to scare her, this wasn't a place Eriol would put Jen in. He'd never use magic on me, Syaron and Sakura can't have sent me to some little room with no doors and no windows. She thinks. "DaiSu?" no answer. "This isn't funny DaiSu! There's no point in trying to take me somewhere I don't want to go, I'll never help you rule the world or anything like that." Still, no one comes. Maybe I should try sending a telepathic message, but I doubt it'll work, but it's worth a shot.  
  
"Eriol! Have you seen Jen?" Nakuru asks.  
  
"No, I thought she was taking a break. By now, she should be in the house."  
  
"I just came out of the house and still can't find her! I've started looking for her two hours ago! If she wanted food, it would have only taken thirty minutes! She wouldn't want to go somewhere when she knows that the house isn't completely decorated yet!"  
  
"I started looking for her three hours ago, she should be here."  
  
"Eriol! Nakuru! Have you seen Jen? We can't find her!" Sakura shouts.  
  
"We can't either!" (Eriol)  
  
"We looked in the house but she's not there." (Nakuru)  
  
"We went to the Penguin Park, school, and the bridge by school." Tomoyo says.  
  
"Hey guys! Have you seen Jen? She's not at home!" Syaron yells.  
  
"We haven't seen her either." Tomoyo says.  
  
"Yeah, it's like she just disappeared." Sakura says.  
  
"Ow!" says Eriol putting his hand on the side of his head. It's Jen's telepathic message. Hello? Eriol? I'm stuck in a really dark room with no windows and doors. There's a painting on one of the walls and there's a bunch of books. I don't know how I got in here, I can barely see anything!  
  
"Are you ok Eriol?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Yeah, I just feel a little dizzy. I'll see you guys later ok?" he walks off into the house.  
  
She had to have disappeared somewhere in the living room. Looks like our villain doesn't clean up after himself. He looks around seeing a bunch of golden dust on the floor. Eriol picks some up and finds out that it makes people fall asleep. Not long after, he decides to use his staff and locate Jen.  
  
"I have decided you had enough." DaiSu says as he magically comes out of a wall like it's just a hologram.  
  
"Stop transporting me places, I won't be able to get home if I don't know where I am."  
  
"I know, that's why I brought you here, you will not come with me willingly so I have decided to take you somewhere no one can find you."  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't here, what did you say?" Eriol comes through the ground the same way DaiSu came through the wall.  
  
"How did you find us!" demanded DaiSu.  
  
"My secret, now make it easy."  
  
"Why don't you make it easy for both of us and just die!" (DaiSu)  
  
"How about I leave and let you two settle this on your own?" (Jen)  
  
"No, you will come with me!" DaiSu shouts, but she ignores him. Instead, she walks over to the painting again and compares the boy to Eriol. It is in one of the center walls between the wall Eriol is closer to and the one DaiSu is closer to. DaiSu starts to attack Eriol, but he uses magic protection. DaiSu accidentally threw a fireball at Jen so she blocks it with her hand and throws it back like it was a ping pong ball. Jen still in thought, touches the painting, feeling that it was the passage outta there. Still admiring the picture, she touches the title and her hand goes through it.  
  
"Eriol, I think I've found the way out of here." Eriol walks to her still protecting himself and she grabs his hand walking through the artwork. They appear in the Penguin Park slide.  
  
"I'm squished!" whines Jen.  
  
"Go through the slide, hurry! He'll be coming soon!" they go down the slide and run to Eriol's house.  
  
"Jen! Where in the world have you been? You gotta start working on the house!" Syaron asks.  
  
"That's no problem, we're done. She left a plan of what it should look like so we used it." Nakuru says.  
  
"Thank goodness! I'm exhausted!" Jen says.  
  
"How can you be exhausted? I did all the searching and you were at the teddy bear shop!" Eriol says.  
  
"You were at the teddy bear shop?! I thought you were missing!" Nakuru says annoyed. "We went through a lot of trouble looking for you!"  
  
"Nakuru!" someone shouts, "Time to start taping the movie!" so she leaves.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going home." Says Jen. "Bye!"  
  
It's after Sakura cries on Syaron's shoulder because Yukito told her that he didn't love her.  
  
"Sakura! What's wrong?" Jen asks talking on the phone.  
  
"Nothing. Syaron cheered me up."  
  
"Syaron told me what happened, you shouldn't have to be sad about it. I'm glad that he cheered you up."  
  
"I know, but I never loved anyone else before."  
  
"There's plenty of people who you can love."  
  
"I know."  
  
"There's plenty of time too. Well, I just wanted to check on you."  
  
"Who are you talking to Jen?" asks Syaron in the background.  
  
"I gotta go, don't tell Syaron I called you ok?"  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Well, ok but I'm going outside ok?"  
  
"Ok." So Syaron leaves and Jen walks outside to the veranda. What's going to happen once Sakura transforms the cards? What will happen once Syaron leaves? What will happen once I find out my past? Eriol can't answer all my questions for me, I just wish that the answers were already there. How does Eriol know DaiSu I wonder…How could he have known him as a kid? That's weird…maybe Eriol is the same boy I saw in the painting, they look exactly the same. I think it is him, but the love thing…that won't work for me, how can I be ready for something like that? I know that I use to love Clow Reed but he did not want me to tell him. I hope Eriol doesn't think of me that way, it just feels different in a memory than in the present. But when I'm around him, I get nervous, and…I dunno, I'm just not used to it I guess. To think, I had a past life. I'm beginning to even wonder if it's really my memory. If Eriol is the person with gray eyes, he would have told me…but I think he doesn't want to, he doesn't want to tell for some reason, I guess I'll find out later on.  
  
A week later…Sakura tells Tomoyo and Syaron she's going back to the past to ask Clow Reed something. Jen happens to come by and watches from behind the trees. Sakura goes into the magic Cherry Tree, and comes back in about five minutes. Just as Jen knew it would happen, Eriol came out of nowhere with Spinel and Nakuru. Eriol puts everyone to sleep and tries to draw Sakura in battle. While they are doing that, Jen has her own troubles. He's here, I can feel it. She walks out of her hiding place and follows the feeling she has been feeling when DaiSu was near.  
  
"Jen! Get away from here!" Syaron shouts to her.  
  
"I will." She replies.  
  
"How can she stay awake? I thought she had no powers, everyone without it is supposed to fall asleep." Sakura says surprised and gets hit by one of Eriol's red thingys. Jen walks into the direction of the feeling to find DaiSu waiting for her not far away from the battle scene.  
  
"You came on your own this time."  
  
"I came because there is no way you can get me, you tried too many times. By now, you'd have to be out of plans."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, it is true I did not expect anything powerful, let alone Clow Reed to come back too, but this time, there is something you will have not expected."  
  
"You have no idea who I am do you?"  
  
"I know exactly who you are, the daughter of a shogun."  
  
"That's a fact, not a characteristic. I don't have all my memory back so I can never know who I truly am. Besides, I am not the daughter of a shogun anymore."  
  
"Then what are you? The daughter of a sorcerer?" he laughed.  
  
"No, a sorceress. Don't laugh at them, you must have had family with powers too or else you wouldn't have magic."  
  
"Actually, when I was a baby, a strong magician came to me and blessed me with his magic, he wished me to become a good person but that fool does not know what you can do with these powers! You can have everything! If you make it easy for yourself, and come with me I will let you have anything you want. If you refuse, you will regret it. I have been training hard and grew more powerful since we last met."  
  
"I won't regret it, because the only thing I want is to be free, away from you!" DaiSu took that as a strong insult and had a bolt of lightning strike right beside her. She didn't know it was coming but she didn't move either. Just staying still. The battle between Eriol and Sakura was over, and they saw the lightning in the sky. They walked over to where the lightning struck.  
  
"Jen! What are you doing!" Syaron shouts at her.  
  
"So you have decided. Your choice is your own." Eriol says.  
  
"Stay out of this one! I will not be interfered this time!" DaiSu shouts.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura asks. DaiSu yet again lets lightning strike but misses again. It was an inch away from its target because Jen yet again did not move. She closed her eyes, hoping her plan would work. Suddenly, the ground began to glow, not like a magic circle or anything but all the ground in sight glowed jade green.  
  
"Jen! What are you doing?" Syaron shouts because the wind has started up so hard that you can't hear anyone without shouting. DaiSu was getting bored so he drew out a sword from his sleeve, preparing to strike her. "Jen! Look out!" (Syaron) The blow of the sword almost cut Jen's head off but she just opened her eyes sending him back with a wave of her hand. Syaron turned on Eriol, "You knew about this?! How can you put her in such danger!"  
  
"She chose it herself."  
  
"You could have told me!"  
  
"If I have, I would have revealed myself."  
  
"So? Who cares!"  
  
"Jen also did not want you to know, I promised it." Jen had her eyes closed again, this time she was off guard, looking into DaiSu's plan. It seems it was not what she had expected, this was just part of his plan, he wanted her to look at his plan. She quickly opened her eyes to fight off DaiSu but it was too late. He grabbed her arm tugging it, he could not teleport anywhere with her without holding onto her. What he did not expect was that she would grab Eriol's hand to take him with them.  
  
"Jen!" Tomoyo shouts as they all disappear right before their eyes.  
  
"Oooohhhhhh…" Jen moaned.  
  
"Are you all right?" Eriol asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's DaiSu?"  
  
"It seems he took us somewhere rather familiar." Jen looks around to see that they weren't in the Japan they knew anymore. It was the place in her dreams. She was wearing a kimono with blue flowers and pink centers. She looks up to Eriol and sees that he's wearing different clothes, kinda like the ones the guy with gray eyes wore.  
  
"I hope I'm not where I think I am."  
  
"Jen! Jen! I've been looking for you everywhere!" DaiSu calls.  
  
"Go away, I don't want to see you everyday, it gets annoying."  
  
"So it annoys you to see me everyday?" Eriol asks.  
  
"What? This is my dream coming to life!"  
  
"Jen, come with me, I have friends for you to meet."  
  
"No, the last time this happened, I fell off the cliff."  
  
"Jen, we are back in the past, we can't change it."  
  
"You didn't tell me what you knew about my dream, why?"  
  
"I-I didn't want to trouble you…"  
  
"I remember the painting in that room, I remember how it was painted and what happened after it, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Jen! Come now, you don't want to change the future." (DaiSu)  
  
Jen signaled Eriol to go with her but DaiSu refused.  
  
"If Clow can't come, I won't go either." DaiSu reluctantly let Eriol go and went to the cliff. When they got there, there were different people, everyone was wearing fancy clothes instead of rags.  
  
"This isn't the past!" Jen shouts but one of the people pushed her off the cliff. DaiSu disappeared into thin air waiting for Jen to fall down the cliff so he could catch her. Eriol was thinking Not now, not again! This can't be happening, I can't lose her one more time! I love her! It took him an entire second to remember it wasn't the past again so he ran toward Jen. Luckily, he was close enough to catch her hand. She hung onto his hand the cliff. Eriol pulled her up glad she was alive.  
  
"Are-Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, thanks. How do we get back to Tomoedo now?" Then out of nowhere, DaiSu came out of a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Clow! You have changed the future!"  
  
"No we haven't, and where exactly were you?"  
  
"I was waiting for her at the bottom."  
  
"Well too bad, take us back."  
  
"DaiSu, I want to go home! I can never live a life here, I can never stay away from my friends, they need me too much and I need them." (Jen)  
  
"Won't it be nice to see the old Japan again?"  
  
"No, I have already adapted to Tomoedo, I can't live in this Japan." DaiSu took all of this into his mind and thought to himself If she's not going to be happy here, then where will she be happy? I want her with me, I need to become powerful, but if she's not happy, it'll just put me down. Maybe I'll have to send her back, there's nothing else to do except make her miserable. DaiSu sighed and said what he just thought, "I want you to be happy here with me, here where I can become powerful. But you will only be sad here, then I will send you back."  
  
"Thanks, can we go now???" Jen asks impatiently.  
  
"Yes, but take this." He said giving them a rolled up paper that looked very large. "Don't open it until one of you leave Japan, it will remind you of something you will never forget."  
  
"JenJenJenJenJen!" Syaron shouts. "Hey, what are you wearing?"  
  
Jen and Eriol look down to see that their wardrobe has not changed from the past. "He could've given us back our clothes at least."  
  
"Where did you get that kimono Jen?" Tomoyo asks, "It's so cute!"  
  
"What happened to your British stuff?" Sakura asks.  
  
"I have no idea." Eriol replies. "I'm going home, I'll be leaving Japan in a few days." He says walking away rather quickly with Nakuru and Spinel following.  
  
"Told you she was your girlfriend." Nakuru says in that I told you so voice.  
  
"She is not!"  
  
Anyways, Jen is still where she was before, being pounded by questions she did not want to hear.  
  
A few days later, "Hey Sakura? Where's Eriol?" Jen asks.  
  
"He's going back to England and we're going to his house after school. Didn't he tell you?"  
  
"Uh…no, he didn't. I can't go anyways, I'll just see him at the airport."  
  
After school, Jen runs straight to the airport hoping to find Eriol there. She waited for thirty minutes when he finally arrives. Nakuru takes Suppi and walks ahead. Eriol is walking slowly toward the elevator.  
  
"Hey, you didn't tell me you were leaving today."  
  
"Oh, sorry…"  
  
"I still don't get why you never told me anything about the memories."  
  
"I didn't want it to affect you in any way." They walked to the elevator together going up a few floors.  
  
"Umm…I'm sorry that I didn't let you know about your previous life."  
  
"It's ok…"  
  
"You were right…"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"It wasn't that I wanted to trouble you, I was afraid of what you were going to say. That I would have ruined our friendship."  
  
"You must be joking, nothing could ever ruin it, even if I didn't feel the same way, it could never be ruined."  
  
"What do you mean if you didn't feel the same way?"  
  
"I wanted to tell that I love you too! But you wouldn't let me."  
  
"So it doesn't trouble you."  
  
"Yeah, but it's too bad you have to leave and that it took you so long to tell me!"  
  
"Here," He says handing Jen the paper that DaiSu gave them, "I already looked at it after the tea party."  
  
"Oh," she says as she begins to open it.  
  
"I want you to keep it." Jen opens it all the way and says, "Oh, Eriol, I can't keep this. You should take it."  
  
"No really, I want you to have it." Then he reaches his floor and exits the elevator.  
  
"I'll see you again, maybe in another lifetime but I will see you again!" Jen shouts to him.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Where have you been?" Syaron asks Jen when she gets to home from the airport.  
  
"I went to say goodbye to Eriol."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He didn't tell me about the tea party, and don't want to leave Japan knowing that the one I love most has left without saying goodbye."  
  
"He's the one you love most?" Syaron says rather annoyed.  
  
"I know you don't like that fact but I loved him long before I knew him. And he loves me too."  
  
"Sakura didn't tell me her reply yet."  
  
"Don't worry, she will tell you soon."  
  
"Sure, maybe in another lifetime."  
  
"Oh hey, wanna see something?"  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"You'll see." She says as she takes out the big paper Eriol gave her at the airport. Jen opened it up and showed it to Syaron. She looks into the corner of the paper in the lower right corner.  
  
"Hey, this changed. How sweet! Eriol must have done this at the airport!" Jen says.  
  
"What is it? HEY!" Syaron shouts looking at the corner. In the lower left corner, the title has changed. In different writing that before, looking very much like Eriol's handwriting, was written, "Loving You All Over Again".  
  
A/N: Ya like it? Please review it! I don't have enough reviews! But thanks for reading! Even if you didn't review it! Add me to your favorites ok? Thanks! ^_^ ( 


End file.
